And in the end
by Beatlefnatic
Summary: A cute, Valentine's Day one-shot, Bella and Edward, with a little Alice at the beginning. Yes, there is music in here as well. Read, review and Enjoy! Edited to fix silly mistakes.


**A/N - Not sure exactly where in the Twilight time line this fits in, but I wanted to write another little one-shot for Valentines Day. I also used a little bit of Movie canon in here, to help with Bella's gift. It's another song fic, sort of. Music is my muse, a lot of my inspiration comes from getting lost in lyrics and melodies, which explains why all my work has been one-shots around a song. Please read and review…and most importantly - enjoy!**

* * *

"Edward!" Alice hollered next to me, trying to act human, when we all knew perfectly well that Edward could already hear her the moment we walked into the mall.

I winced, my headache getting worse. "Alice…please. No yelling."

My best friend looked over at me, apologetically. "Sorry Bella. I forgot."

I rolled my eyes. A vampire forgetting anything was just as likely to happen as me making it through an entire day without tripping. It just doesn't happen. The only reason I had allowed myself to be dragged out of a perfectly good bed was the fact that Valentines Day was fast approaching, and Alice was insisting that Edward and I _purchase _each other gifts. She kept muttering that while Edward had good ideas, mine wouldn't turn out the way I planned.

"Isn't it the thought that counts Alice?" I moaned for what felt like the millionth time. "And, why were you hollering in the first place? Don't we want the gifts to be a surprise?"

"Well, yeah. But we also want to warn him that we're here. So he can block my thoughts." Alice gave me a look that indicated I should have figured all of this out in the first place. She also ignored my first question.

I just sighed, it was really no use in arguing with the pixie. It was better to just let her get the energy out of her system, and wait for inspiration to strike. I'll admit, I was stumped as to what to get my vampire boyfriend, who already had everything under the sun. Supposedly, I was going to find the perfect gift in this mall.

--------------

Four hours later, Alice had finished shopping for herself and Jasper, we hadn't run into Edward, and I was still stumped, and hungry.

"Alice, this is getting ridiculous. What on earth am I supposed to get him?" I muttered into my sandwich, glaring at the pile of bags surrounding our table.

"I don't want anything, you should _see_ that Alice," A musical, velvety voice laughed, the owner sliding into the empty chair across from me, golden eyes smoldering. My savior had arrived.

Alice huffed in annoyance, "I _see_ both of you getting amazing presents from each other, brother dearest. And I see that you've finished." she nodded at a small bag in his hands.

"Not completely." He winked, sliding the bag into an inner pocket in his leather jacket. "Are you surviving, love?"

I attempted to scowl at him, but once again, his eyes and crooked smile were my undoing. Stupid dazzling vampire. I settled for a sigh, "I guess. Alice hasn't been that bad, she's remembered that I need human moments, and hasn't forced me to try on anything."

"You're welcome." Alice's voice laughed, answering Edward's unspoken thank you.

He shook his head, " I thought I was the mind reader. Bella, I don't want or need anything, I have you."

"Yea, well, I say the same thing, and you still don't listen." I nodded towards his jacket pocket, "So therefore, I still have to get you something, and somehow try to top whatever it is that you're planning."

I sat back in my chair, arms folded across my chest as Edward and Alice held some sort of silent conversation. In the past year, I had gotten quite good at recognizing the little nuances that told me how they would answer each other. All any observer could do was wait them out, and use the silence to slip into the relative privacy of their own minds. It would be the one time Edward wouldn't be paying attention to anything his family would be thinking, and the one time Alice wasn't actively scanning the future. As I started day dreaming, a lyric floated into my mind, one I hadn't give much thought to in recent years. When my eyes fell on the jewelry shop across from the food court, inspiration struck. To keep from tipping Alice off from the decision she was still looking for, I let my mind continue to wander, obscurely noting things that would help me with Edward's gift. It was a trick Rosalie had taught me, in a moment of kindness, when I had become increasingly frustrated with Alice ruining a surprise I had been trying to plan for her.

"Guys? I'll be right back." I excused myself from the table, and carefully started to weave my way through the maze of tables and chairs destined to trip me up. I realized that Alice and Edward hadn't responded, so I wasn't sure if they heard me or not. A small part of me wished they didn't, that way the gift could be a total surprise.

It took me a total of twenty minutes in the shop, and one quick phone call to perfect Edward's gift. I was quite proud of myself for thinking of it. I just hoped Edward liked it.

"Miss, did you want the engraving in your own handwriting?" The jeweler interrupted my thoughts.

"N-no." I blushed, I didn't need my scrawl to ruin his present, "Do you have a calligraphy font or something along those lines?"

"Of course." The man handed me a binder filled with all different options. And then I saw it. _HIS_ handwriting.

"Can you use that one?" I pointed with a shaky finger to an exact replica of Edward's handwriting. I had no idea how this shop had gotten a sample of it, but it was perfect.

"Yes ma'am." And with that, in another ten minutes, I was walking out the door with Edward's present wrapped neatly in the bag, clutched in my suddenly sweaty palms.

--------------------- Valentine's Day -------------------

"Edward, this looks amazing!" I looked around the Cullen's immaculate house, jaw dropping at the site of the dining room. Once again, Edward had gone over the top, creating a four-star restaurant atmosphere in his own home. I was sure the food would taste as amazing as it smelled.

"You like it?" He purred, "The whole family helped, even Rosalie."

"I love it." I shivered when he helped me out of the silk wrap covering the amethyst blue dress Alice had helped me into. Edward of course, looked perfect in a classic black tuxedo, with tails and matching blue tie and vest.

"I'm glad." He smiled, his butterscotch eyes lighting up. "Would you like your gift now, or after dinner?"

"Uh…after. I want to taste what smells absolutely divine." I murmured. It felt rude to be speaking in more than a whisper, despite not being in an actual restaurant.

"As you wish." Ever the gentleman, Edward helped me into my seat, and uncovered the dish that had been waiting for me.

A filet, cooked to perfection, rested among freshly steamed green beans and carrots, all covered in a divine brown sauce that enhanced every flavor. The filet was so tender, I didn't bother with the steak knife, my butter knife and fork easily sliding through each piece. As I ate, my eyes closing in bliss, Edward looked on, worriedly.

"Is it alright?"

"Alright? Edward, it's amazing. Best I've ever had, anywhere. Did you come up with the recipe yourself?" I half-moaned in response.

"Not entirely. I had a little help from an unnamed source back on the East Coast. I'm glad you like it." His smile grew tender as he relaxed, glad that I was enjoying his cooking, once again.

When I couldn't force another amazing bite down, I smiled shyly, "I want to give you your present first…I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not my love. Tonight is your night."

Hands shaking, I handed Edward the box from the jewelry store, praying with all my might that it wouldn't seem silly now. He slowly unwrapped it, and shocked me with a gasp, and then, a laugh. "Bella, it's perfect. I love it. But…here."

It was my turn to slowly unwrap a familiar looking box, "How on earth?" My eyes started to water. "It's beautiful."

The two of us had gotten each other silver cuff bracelets, engraved with the Cullen crest, and the very quote that had been floating in my head that day at lunch. I had called Carlisle to get his permission to use the crest, and he had laughed lightly before giving me his permission. Looking closer at my bracelet as I slid it onto my wrist, I realized where the jeweler had gotten Edward's handwriting, from the original source.

Edward chuckled. "Even I don't know how we managed to do that. But I chose the quote because it seemed to fit us. We're never sure -"

"- that the other can love as much as we do?" I finished, smiling when he nodded, "That was my reasoning too. But why the crest?" At that, I was confused.

"You're a part of this family now Bella. It was time you had the crest as well." Edward passed me his handkerchief as my tears fell more rapidly. "What's wrong?"

"Happy tears. I promise. It's just…no wonder Carlisle laughed when I asked for his permission to use the crest."

Edward was at my side in an instant, dazzling me with a sweet, intense but all too short kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day my love."

"_And in the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make._" I murmured, quoting our bracelets before kissing him back. "Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

**A/n - the links for Edward and Bella's bracelets are in my profile, as is the link to what I think Bella's dress would look like. The quote at the end is from The Beatles song "The End" off of their Abbey Road album. It is my favorite song and quote of all times, and seemed to fit how Edward and Bella feel about each other, and how they never think they can love each other enough to fit the other's standards. And the dinner Bella ate? It's my favorite meal at my favorite restaurant here on the East Coast. It really is that tender. **** I hope y'all enjoyed this piece of fluff.**


End file.
